The present invention relates generally to carriers for tanks. More particularly, this invention pertains to an apparatus for carrying one or two tanks sized for personal use, most particularly oxygen tanks, although the apparatus could be used for tanks containing other gases or fluids.
For health reasons, many people must use oxygen. In order to enjoy a full life, it is necessary for those people to be able to make use of an oxygen tank of a size that is portable. However, even portable oxygen tanks are heavy, especially for people with health problems. Such tanks are cumbersome and can be difficult to carry when the oxygen user is also carrying other personal items, such as a purse or a sweater. Traditional oxygen carriers with shoulder straps, such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,913, are too heavy for most people to carry. Oxygen tank carriers with wheels, such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,667,397, are generally a metal frame on wheels, which are rigid and difficult to maneuver, not to mention aesthetically unpleasing.
What is needed, then, is a tank carrier apparatus which does not have to be carried by the oxygen tank user on his or her back or shoulders.
What is also needed is a tank carrier apparatus that is wheeled and is easy to maneuver.
What is also needed is a tank carrier apparatus that provides storage space for personal items.
Finally, what is also needed is a tank carrier apparatus that can securely hold for transport either one or two tanks.